


Starting Again

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: A Thousand Battles, A Thousand Victories [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ALL the comfort, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Multi, Shower Mick Rory in Love and Support, Y'all Mind if I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: The team needs Mick's help.





	Starting Again

**Author's Note:**

> Listen if you've never heard of Rupi Kaur, please do yourself a favor and read her stuff okay p l e a s e
> 
> oh and also, Earth X ain't a Thing

_"never feel guilty for starting again"_ (Rupi Kaur)

* * *

Bottom line, Mick realizes, is that he snuck the Waverider comm out of obligation. He hadn't told Oliver or Felicity 'cause he was scared what they'd think―he'd known what they'd think, still knows―but because. Because.

No. No, it's 'cause he'd known. He doesn't need the argument. He loves to fight, Mick, but he'd rather a viable reason to argue, and honestly? He wouldn't know what to say that could convince himself, let alone Oliver and Felicity.

Comm's beeping now, though. Mick's alone in the apartment, having a lazy morning before he calls Lisa and asks about a Rogues job. Now his brain is buzzing and his hand doesn't seem to want to listen to him, reaching for the comm instead of his phone.

Oliver and Felicity are weird. They've pried him open, left their numbers at the top of his list. They would've started that confrontation without blaming Mick for it. But Mick knows they'd be disappointed. He just  _knows_.

"What?" his mouth says.

"I know Oliver said  _if_ you wanted to come back," Sara says, "But since you answered, I'm guessing you're okay with helping us out."

"What did you screw up this time?"

He has to go, doesn't he? The team needs him. Timeline needs him. He can't just turn his back.

Sara laughs. "How do you feel about Regency England?"

Mick scowls. "Fuddy duddy shit again?"

"Don't worry, you'll be disguised as a servant. We'll be doing the fuddy duddy stuff."

Yeah, 'cause serving the uptight bastards is so much better. "I'll get my gun."

"Awesome," Jax's voice says, "'Cause we're kinda on your roof."

Mick closes his eyes and puts the comm on the table.

Felicity barrels in on a flurry of heels and flustered mumbling. She beams at Mick. "Hi! Remember that file I needed for the meeting?"

"You forgot it?"

Felicity barks a hysterical laugh, rushing to her little office. "I forgot it! And I know how much you hate corporate stuff, so I didn't want to bother you."

Mick shrugs.

Felicity pauses, file in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just headin' out."

"Lisa has a job, then? Not that I know about that," Felicity says, "Because you are definitely  _not_ a criminal about to commit crimes."

Mick glances at the fridge. "Haven't called her yet."

"Mick."

Felicity's grave tone draws Mick's attention back. She's not smiling anymore.

"Why are you looking at the fridge like you're about to drink yourself out the window?"

The comm chirps, "Mick? We gotta go, man."

Mick clenches his teeth.

Felicity's knuckles have gone white.

"Do you want to go?"

It's quietly spoken. Still serious, but. No disappointment.

"They obviously need me to save their asses," Mick says slowly.

Felicity rolls her lips a little and walks to him. "That's not what I asked."

"D'you hero types ask yourself the same question?"

"That's why we have loved ones, Mick, because we never do. We only think about what others need of us. Not just heroes, either, since you keep saying you're not one."

Felicity adjusts the file under her arm and takes Mick's hand. She looks pleading, almost. "We've got plenty of heroes around here. You have a  _choice_ ," she says, squeezing Mick's fingers. "We will support you either way. I just―I don't want to see you come home looking like you've been drained of everything that keeps you here, and if going with them does that? I will personally tell them to screw themselves. Even Sara."

"Mick?" the comm says. "Where are you?"

Mick looks at their hands. At Felicity's thumb stroking his knuckles. Looks at her. At her sincerity boring into his skull. Felicity stares resolutely back. 

"No."

She kisses his hand. "Then don't go."

Mick kisses her properly. The file clatters to the floor.

Even in her heels, Felicity has to lean up to put her arms around him.

"Did I miss something?"

They break apart to look at Oliver.

"I forgot my coat," he says.

"Oliver," Felicity says, "How do you feel about time traveling so Mick doesn't have to?"

Oliver zeroes on the comm. Anger sets his face. "It'd be my pleasure."

Mick. Doesn't know what to do with that. "Thought you were busy."

Oliver shakes his head, taking the comm. "Doesn't matter. Where are they?"

"Roof."

Oliver presses the button. "I'll be up in five."

"You don't even know where they're goin'," Mick says blankly, ignoring the team's garbled confusion.

Oliver grips his shoulder. "What matters is you'll be going to Central City."

"To  _not_ commit crimes," Felicity teases, "Because we definitely don't know about that."

Oliver smiles his innocent rich boy smile.

Mick kisses him too.

* * *

"Mick, baby," Lisa purrs, "About time you called."

Mick grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Just when I think the salt's gone, I discover another mine in my soul. And another realization that I still have not watched Arrow beyond a few eps lmao


End file.
